The older man trying to get in my daughters pants
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Davids take on killian


David's pov*

"Dad, can you hear me?" Emma says and hook grabs the walkie talkie from my hand.

"Emma, Say again"

We go kick an old butchered bitches ass and come back to Emma. Once elsa says Emma isn't looking good, Hook panics.

"No, Emma" hook breaths and trys to use his hook to get to Emma.

No, it's not going to help" I tell him and he has a look of distress.

While i'm giving the speech that Anna have to me to Elsa I can tell hook is about to cry.

Once we get her out she goes straight to the pirate's arms with a little help getting up first. He wraps his arms around her and ask if she okay and she nods.

The picks her up bridal style... BRIDAL STYLE! She has her arms wrapped around his neck and has no intention of letting go.

He carries her back to the loft asking her if she's okay every twenty seconds.

"She really had a caring boyfriend doesn't she?" Elsa asks me looking at them.

"Oh they aren't, her and the pirate. No I mean no..." Elsa just shakes her head.

"Your blind if you can't see that."

Well I'm very content being blind, Elsa, thank you very much!

Once we get to the loft hook gently sets her on a chair and sits next to her. We all pile blankets on her. The power comes back on and hook grabs the heater. Only to sit right next to her again. Rubbing his good hand up and down her arm, then her back. And looks at her with relief in his eyes when she's talking to elsa only to look away when she turns back. She leans her head against his chest and when she looks away he looks at her again.

The continue this the whole night. After we all go to bed he doesn't move. Even when we said that he could go get some sleep and we would keep an eye on her.

Once I get up and go to get my coffee they are both sitting in the same spot and hook isn't sleeping.

"She'll be fine. Hook why don't you get coffee, you're going to need it." I tell hook making him tighten his grip on Emma and look around, once he sees it me he loosens his grip

"I don't want her to wake up and I not be there." I know he's not going to move so I sit on the couch.

"How long have you two been going on?" I ask him sipping my coffee and trying not to kill him.

"We're not... he tries but I stop him.

"I see the looks, the way you were about cried when Elsa thought Emma wouldn't make it. I know Emma feels the same hook, even Elsa sees it."

"Lets just say I would go to the end of the world for her... or time." (they never told them that they were leia and Charles.)

"Wait you were Charles?" I practically yell but he shushed me because Emma started moving.

"Aye, Emma was princess Leia and I was prince Charles." He says kissing the top of her head

"Thaaats why he said 'i hope you remember that!' damn it pirate..." He says looking frustrated.

"Great words to hear from the woman you fancy's father." He mumble and I look up at him.I swear I see Emma's lip twitch up a brief second

" I can't believe I lost!"I say referring to the bet

Snow and I had going on. I thought Emma would pick Neal... And she knew that she would pick you. So we made a wager on it. I lost so I have dishes, laundry, cleaning, baking, anything that was her responsibility is now mine for two months!" I complain and he chuckles.

"That's what you get for putting a wager on your daughter's social life." He says playing with a stand of her hair.

"I don't like you pirate." I say and he looks up.

"I don't like you Shepherd." He fires back .

"Try again, I was a shepherd a long time ago, I turned over a new leaf in my life." I say falling into his trap.

"and the same with me being a pirate, so if you could find a new nickname that would be great ..." he says and I nod, understandable..

"How about guy older than me trying to get in my daughter's pants..." I say and he gets a kick out of that.

" 1.) I am not trying to get in her pants, mate.. I haven't felt this way since my last love, that was until I met her."

"Save the crap I heard your Neverland secret during confession time! Where I believe i told you to stay away from my Daughter! And it still applies!" I snap and I realized I just gave him more to nag me about.

"Ohh right! When I saved your arse! But let's not get into that.

2.) I just find amusing that you're telling me to say away from her while she is literally sleeping in my arms right now.

"Suuuure sleeping... Because I can't hear a word you two are arguing about." Emma says and hook jumps.

"Are you okay, do you need another blanket, how about a cup of hot chocolate, or I can find another warm box?" He says and Emma nuzzles further into his embrace.

"I'm fine just continue your argument I'm enjoying it very much." She says and I laugh.

"Okay 3.) About the age remark, you're just jealous that I retained my youthful glow and don't have any gray hairs, unlike you." He says and Emma stifles a laugh.

My daughter is in love with a pirate. And I have to start breakfast now... can this day get any better? SARCASM


End file.
